Recovery
by progmom
Summary: This story takes place between Rooms with a View and Don’t Go Breaking My Heart. Niles is home from hospital after bypass surgery, and Daphne cares for him.
1. Home

_Author's Note: my dad had a triple bypass several years ago, and it is a long and painful recovery. Of course a sitcom won't go too much into detail, and the show seemed to have Niles back to normal a week later. But I got to thinking about Daphne caring for Niles and how hard it is to be a carer, and the difficult but precious moments they may have shared. _

_With a heart bypass, the sternum gets cut in half. It's extremely painful, and coughing is agony. My dad had a cushion that he hugged to his chest when he would cough. He also had a spirometer, which is a little hand-held device that helps strengthen your lungs post-surgery and keeps congestion caused by surgery from settling into bronchitis or worse. _

_So this story isn't glamourous or sexy or hilarious, but it's about a couple overcoming a difficult time the best way they can. Hope you like it, and please leave feedback. _

_———————————_

Daphne stood in the doorway of the guest bedroom, looking through the darkness at her sleeping husband. She was so relieved to have him home, but it didn't stop her worrying.

She had thought all her anxiety would go away as soon as Niles had woke after his heart surgery. But he'd had a lot of pain. As soon as he had been able to sit up, the doctor had given instructions for home care.

"You're doing remarkably well, Niles. I can see you have a good support system, which will help with your recovery," said Dr Shafer.

Niles smiled up at Daphne, who was perched on the edge of his bed, her arm around his shoulders.

"I've designed a heart-healthy diet and exercise program specifically for Niles," said Frasier, handing Daphne a folder and holding one out for Dr Shafer to take. Martin had rolled his eyes.

But the doctor had had his own folder. " I appreciate your concern for your brother and your enthusiasm about helping, but my patients who've followed _this_ program have had very successful recoveries."

"Thank you, Doctor, but Niles has several allergies, which I've factored into my diet, and I know which exercises will benefit him the most."

"Frasier, thanks, but—" Niles's weakened voice had cracked.

"Niles, my program will get you back on your feet in no time. I mean, who knows you better than your own brother, right?" Frasier had stopped chuckling when he realised Daphne was glaring at him.

"Come on, Fras, let's go get some coffee." Martin stepped toward the door, patting Frasier's arm.

"Just a minute, Dad. Let me show you this diagram on page—"

"He's _not_ a diagram!" Daphne had shouted, standing.

Niles had coughed, and gone pale, grasping his chest. "My God," he whispered.

"Are you all right?" Frasier had asked, abandoning his folder.

Daphne had pressed Niles's pain relief button, releasing a tiny amount of morphine into his IV line. She had then grabbed his cough cushion from a nearby chair and laid it on his chest. He had wrapped his arms round it, his face still pained. Daphne stroked Niles's hair as she spoke, gently yet pointedly, to her brother-in-law. "Niles needs our support now more than ever. The best thing for us to do is follow the doctor's instructions to the letter. If you want to help me help Niles recover, stop playing doctor and be a good brother."

Frasier had understood and promised to be helpful. But now it was 2:30 in the morning, and although she was exhausted herself, she could only stand in the doorway and watch Niles sleep, the shaky rise and fall of his chest her only comfort. She wanted to curl up next to him in the bed, taking comfort in the warmth of his body, but he was the one who needed comfort now, and she didn't dare wake him.

She crept across the room to the antique chair next to the bed and sat down with a great sigh. Being closer to Niles, she noticed he still smelled of hospital. _I'll give him a nice sponge bath when he wakes,_ she thought, gazing down at his serene face. She drew up her long legs, hugging them and resting her chin on her knee.

A few hours later, Daphne woke, stiff and sore, and lifted her head to see her husband's concerned face. "That's where you slept?" he asked. His voice gurgled slightly.

Daphne stood up. "You need to do your respiratory therapy. I'll get the thing—"

Niles grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"I need _you_," he said, gesturing at the empty side of the bed.

Daphne sighed, still exhausted, and walked around the bed to lie down next to Niles. She propped herself against the headboard and drew him into her arms. "It's good to be home," he sighed.

All the emotions Daphne had been feeling over the last several days welled up inside her, and she began to cry. She finally released her fear and anxiety, her anger and confusion, her frustration and worry. Niles was home and in her arms again, where he belonged.

Niles seemed to understand and said nothing, holding her tighter. His strength surprised Daphne and reassured her that he would be okay. They would get through this together.

Niles gasped and turned to point at the cough cushion on the edge of the bed. In one motion, Daphne moved Niles into a better position, stood up, and grabbed the cushion, laying it on his chest as he started to cough. She patted his back with a cupped hand, as the doctor had shown her, to help loosen the congestion that had settled in his chest as a result of open-heart surgery. When he had finished coughing, he collapsed against the pillows, panting as though he'd just run a marathon. He face went pale and showed agony.

Daphne caressed his face and kissed his forehead. "Oh darling, it's all right," she whispered.

"Can you get my... pills and... sp-spirometer?" Niles panted.

"Of course." Daphne darted out of the room to fetch what he needed.

Niles took his pain pills and did his breathing exercises, which caused him to cough up lots of phlegm. Daphne then made him some toast and gave him a sponge bath. She couldn't help but notice how weak his limbs were as she lifted them to gently wash each one.

"That feels so nice," Niles sighed. "Thank you, My Angel. You're taking such good care of me."

"Just doing my job." She smiled as she dried him with a warm towel.

"Can you lift your bum so I can get these pyjamas on?" she asked.

"I can't," he said, looking helpless. "I'm exhausted. Can I just... be naked?"

Daphne couldn't help but grin as she set the pyjamas aside and pulled the duvet up over Niles. "If you're comfortable, that's all that matters," she said, resisting any racy comments.

Niles grabbed her hand. "Are you going to be thinking about me naked?" He asked.

Daphne leant down and gave him a lingering kiss, resting her forehead on his. "Always," she whispered.


	2. Help

Daphne woke with a start. She had laid down on the sofa after Niles fell asleep, taking advantage of a chance to get some rest herself. She rose groggily to open the door.

"Hey, sleepyhead, you ready to go?" said a cheery Roz.

"What?" Daphne rubbed the eye that hadn't stopped twitching since Niles had told her he had to have open-heart surgery.

"I'm here to relieve you, and Roz is taking you out for the day," said Frasier.

"Oh... no... no, I can't leave Niles."

Frasier opened the satchel he'd brought with him. "Look Daphne, no folder, no non-hospital-prescribed program. Just books and music and games—"

"No games! Last time you lads played games, a backgammon board went flying through our living room!"

Frasier opened his mouth to protest, but halted when Roz elbowed him in the ribs. "No games. Right you are."

"Look, I'm happy for you two to be here and spend time with us, but I really don't think—"

"Daphne, you are coming with me if I have to tie you up, gag you, and stuff you in my trunk. You _need_ some time away from this house!"

Daphne looked down at her stained sweats and put a hand to her messy hair. "It will take me ages to get ready. I need a shower, and you know how long it takes to beat my hair into submission."

Frasier rolled his eyes, earning anothing elbow in the ribs.

"Nope, you're coming like you are," said Roz.

"Are you crazy?"

Roz beamed and took Daphne's hands. "We're going to a spa! Frasier got us appointments at this hoity toity joint. We're gonna get massaged, soaked, wrapped, scrubbed, waxed—"

"Waxed?"

"They do the works. Come on, it's gonna be so great!"

"What's going on?" They turned to see Niles, coming from the hallway.

"Hey Niles, we didn't wake you did we?" said Frasier.

"Darling, Roz wants me to go with her while Frasier stays with you, but I've said no, I can't leave you."

Niles looked at each of their faces. "Of course you can leave me. I'm not helpless."

"See? He's a big boy, Daphne. Let's go," said Roz.

"But I know what he needs to eat for lunch, and when he needs his spirometer, and—"

"And you've written it down in that notebook on the table, and Frasier can read it and follow instructions. You need this, Daphne. Roz, thanks for doing this. She deserves it and so much more."

"Are you sure, darling?"

"Yes, absolutely!"

Daphne looked unsure, so Roz pulled out her phone. "Frasier, you'll call me if Niles needs Daphne to come home, right?"

"Without delay," said Frasier.

"Well, that does put my mind at ease a bit. But we won't stay out too long?"

"We'll be back before sunrise tomorrow," Roz joked.

Daphne laughed and went to kiss Niles. "Oh, you feel clammy. Are you all right?"

"I could do with sitting down."

Frasier stood up and took Niles's arm, helping him to the sofa. "It's all right, Daphne, I promise to take good care of him. You go have a lovely time with Roz."

Daphne watched as Frasier helped Niles to sit down and put his feet up, and the colour returned to his cheeks. "Well, all right, but you call us if anything out of the ordinary happens."

"You have my word," said Frasier. He saw them out and sat in the chair next to the sofa where his brother lay. "You're fortunate to have someone who cares for you the way she does."

"I am," Niles agreed. "I couldn't have gone through this without Daphne. Or you, Frasier."

Frasier looked at Niles. His head rested on the cushion and his eyes were closed. Standing up for several minutes had tired him. "Ah, that's just the bypass machine talking. You know it can make you go all mushy."

Niles looked at Frasier. "No, I'm serious. Who else would have made sure the surgeon did the correct procedure, used logic and diagrams to keep Daphne calm—even though you know it doesn't work—and written a diet and exercise program just for me?"

Frasier looked at Niles, not knowing what to say, until his brother cracked a smile, and they both started giggling. "Well, what can I say? You're the only brother I've got." Frasier rubbed Niles's shoulder with a heavy hand.

Niles smiled and nodded, closed his eyes, and laid his head back, thinking about how lucky he was. His heart felt stronger than ever.


	3. Spa

Roz and Daphne lay on neighbouring tables waiting for their masseurs. "I can't believe you got that hot guy and I'm stuck with that frumpy woman with man hands," Roz whispered.

Daphne mumbled incoherently.

"What?"

"Wha'?"

Roz laughed. "Daphne, wake up... Daphne?" But just then, the masseurs entered and Roz was distracted by Todd's green eyes, dazzling smile and amazing arms.

"Okay for me to begin, Miss Doyle?" asked Cheryl.

"Yeah, sure." Roz rolled her eyes, but was pleasantly surprised by Cheryl's gentle-but-firm touch and forgot all about her man hands.

"Mrs Crane, I'm going to start on your upper back," Todd said softly, rubbing oil on his hands.

Daphne let out a soft moan as Todd began kneading the tension out of her back. "Ohhhhh Niiiiiillllessss," she groaned.

Todd's hands stoped moving. "Uh... it's Todd..."

Roz laughed, embarrassed for her friend's sake. "She's asleep," she said. "Daphne... _Daphne!_"

Suddenly, Daphne rolled over. Todd turned away just in time. She sat up, looked around, and yanked the sheet up to her neck. "Oh my God!"

"It's okay, honey, you've got great breasts," Roz reassured her.

Daphne looked at Roz like she was on drugs. "Are you bloody kidding me?"

"No. Niles is a lucky man."

Daphne pulled the sheet over her head.

"Uh, Mrs Crane, if you'd be more comfortable with a different masseur, I believe Angie is free," said Todd.

"No!" said Roz. "Uh... I mean... do whatever you need to, of course."

When Daphne heard the door close behind Todd, she repositioned herself on the table, covering herself almost completely with the sheet. "I'm so humiliated! How am I supposed to relax now?"

"Well, you probably won't fall asleep again," said Roz. "Did you have any good dreams?

Daphne smiled whistfully for a second and then narrowed her eyes. "Shut up Roz."

—

After their massages, the ladies enjoyed a gourmet-prepared lunch. "Do you feel any better after your massage?" asked Roz.

"I do. Which is a wonder. I had a lot more tension after I embarrassed myself!" Daphne laughed.

"Good. It's great to see you relaxing... especially after..."

Daphne waved a hand. "I'm sure I'm not the first woman to do something like that."

"Actually, Cheryl said that's never happened in the nine years she's worked at this spa. She _really_ liked your boobs, by the way."

Daphne's face reddened and she took a large gulp of wine. "Well... I guess I'd better enjoy the rest of today, it's the first and last time I'll ever be able to show my face in this place."

"Or anything else." Roz clinked glasses with Daphne and they both laughed.

—

"It's so bloody hot," said Daphne.

"Then take your towel off," said Roz.

Daphne shot her a look, but they couldn't see each other very well through the steam. She sighed and let her towel fall.

"Damn girl, you've got a smokin' body!"

"ROZ!" Daphne wrapped her arms around herself.

Roz laughed. "Oh relax! I can't really see you! But you should know you look good."

"Well, you could've just said _that._ I'm going to need another massage now... I wonder if Todd is free?"

Roz laughed. "So... how long until Niles can... enjoy your smokin' body?"

"The doctor said six weeks is pretty normal."

"I bet he'll be ready in half that time."

"I really hope so. Nothing makes you want it like knowing you can't have it."

"Oh, honey... I recommend long showers."

Daphne nodded, and they both laughed.

—

After mud baths, facials, and waxes, Roz and Daphne lay in a relaxation grotto in full-body wraps.

"How do you feel?" Roz asked.

"Amazing," Daphne sighed. "Thank you for getting me out of the house. This is definitely what I needed."

"My pleasure," said Roz.

After a moment of silence, Daphne snored softly, and Roz chuckled. She would let her friend sleep as long as possible this time, as she was safely wrapped in seaweed and would struggle to expose herself.

Then her phone rang.

"Turn it off," Daphne groaned.

"It's my phone," said Roz, struggling to free an arm from its wrapping.

"Oh no—Niles! Hurry Roz!"

Roz finally had a free hand and answered her phone. "What's wrong?" she blurted.

"Uh, hi Roz. Niles is out of Sherry. Would you pick some up on your way back?"

"Sherry? You're calling about _Sherry_?"

"Who's Sherry?" Daphne asked.

"Well, if it's not too inconvenient..." said Frasier.

"You were only supposed to call in case of emergency. Now I'm standing here in the relaxation grotto, covered in oatmeal, unwrapped, and I am _NOT_ relaxed!"

"Oh, Roz, I'm sorry! The oatmeal is nice though isn't it?"

"It'd be a lot nicer if I weren't talking to _you_ about it!" Roz hung up and looked at Daphne. They both started giggling, and ended up laughing until tears rolled down their cheeks.

—

When they arrived back at the Montana, Niles was reading while Frasier laid the table for dinner. Roz handed Frasier the Sherry, and Daphne perched on the arm of Niles's chair and put her arms around him.

"You smell wonderful. And your skin is radiant," said Niles, stroking her arm.

"I feel pretty amazing," said Daphne.

"She _looks_ amazing too, Niles. You're a lucky fella," said Roz.

"That'll be quite enough, Roz," said Daphne.

"I just hope the next six weeks go quickly, for you two" said Roz.

Niles looked at Daphne with a confused expression. Daphne smiled and kissed him. "Me too," she sighed.


End file.
